


Remove these hamburger pieces from my body!

by Metakit



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Gen, Orange, Thrift Shop, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metakit
Summary: Klug, Sig and some others have completely normal days.





	1. DAY I: Give me the carrots, fool!

**Author's Note:**

> The somewhat sequel to 'Shave your armpits, Satan', that nobody asked for but ourselves.  
> It'll be split in different chapters, one for each day.  
> This is based on a crack RP that two of my friends did. If anything, they're to blame for whatever happens in this.  
> Enjoy!

The sound of a window being broken could be heard all across Klug's house. Sig entered the hole he had just created, a blank expression occupying his face, as per usual. The boy sat down on the couch, then spread himself across the entirety of it. Only 30 minutes later did Klug bother to check the living room, an unamused look on his face.

''Sig?! What are you doing in my house? On MY couch, of all things!''

''You let me stay.'' Sig slowly replied, barely budging from his spot.

''W-What? I don't remember that! Clearly, someone of my intelligence would remember something so trivial--''

Shrug. Sig wasn't fully listening to what Klug was ranting about, instead attempting to rationalize the reason why he came here in the first place. All of a sudden, he got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, tearing the fridge's door off and bringing it back to the living room. Placing it against a wall, Sig grabbed an entire gallon of milk, which he downed the contents off in a matter of seconds, without a care in the world. Klug was still trying to process Sig's presence, and every action he did left him more and more confused as time went by.

''Klug...''

His thoughts were cut short by Sig, whose gaze seemed to stare into his very soul, despite his facial expression not changing from its usual blankness.

''Klug...''

''What?''

''Klug...''

''Klug...''

''What??''

''Klug, I want carrots. Let's get carrots.''

''...''

Deep sigh. Klug knew that he had never invited him in the first place, but obliged to Sig's demand anyways. The two of them headed out to the thrift store, which was full of strange items, as per usual. An entire shelf was even dedicated to framed pictures of Arle, some of which had cracked glass. An open ramen packaging was taped to the front of the shelf and someone had scribbled 'NOT FOR SALE!' in bloody red letters with a cheap marker. In very small letters below the first sentence, one could read ''only I get to own pictures of my dear Arle'' and in an even smaller print, "fuck off".

Sig's attention focused on two specific, but very different things. The first were a set of clothes on a rack, which consisted of a blue shirt, a lab coat with a light blue lining, and a pair of purple pants. They seemed familiar, but he couldn't recall where he had seen them before. Sig took them off the rack, and headed towards the second set of objects of interest. It was three orange peels, filled with nothing but orange juice. He took them as well, heading to the counter for payment. Putting everything down on the counter, Sig took out his 'wallet', which in reality was just a huge jar of pennies.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I cannot accept your payment solely in pennies, it would take too-"

"I will pay with the pennies."

"Sir-- please understand--"

"I. Will pay with the pennies."

"Sir..."

Sig slowly started counting the pennies, one by one, to amount to how much he had to pay. Considering he had to pay for both the clothes and the three oranges, he would easily require over a thousand pennies. They were going to be here all week, at this rate.

"Sig, I'll pay for it." Klug sighed, a hand on his forehead. He didn't have time to deal with this bullshit.

"What? Why?"

Sig looked at Klug with little expression, something that would've been surprise had it been anyone else.

"Uhhh... You're a great friend and I want to be nice ?"

That wasn't sincere at all. Klug was trying to lie his way out, so that he wouldn't waste over three thousand years just so they could get out of here.

"Fool..." he whispered under his breath.

"Klug?"

"What?"

"Klug."

"WHAT?"

"...Thank you."

"..."

Handing over the cash, Klug let out another sigh, thankful Sig had let him pay for it after all. Sig put back the jar of pennies in his bag, took one of the oranges and bit into it. The juices spilled all over his mouth, falling down on his clothes and the ground as well.

"This is good. You should have one, too." Sig smiled through his words.

"NO WAY!" Klug shouted, taking a step back at the gross display.

However, Sig approached at a moderately slow pace, squishing the second orange against Klug's cheek. He really wanted his friend to eat the orange.

"Please Klug. Eat the orange."

"N-NO!!"

"Klug. Klug... Vitamins..."

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Defeated, Sig put the juice orange away. He would have to try some other time, when Klug was being less of a dick.

 

 


	2. DAY II: It's wet in here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig wants Klug to have his vitamins.

The sun shone through the window, assaulting a sleeping Klug out of his slumber. The eyes of the young magician rapidly opened, followed by a rapid movement that made his body sit up.

"AWAKENED!" Klug yelled, loud enough to resonate through the surroundings of his house, making everything in a small radius fuck off to another dimension. The boy looked at the time and smiled when he realized he was up early, as per usual.

"Ah, yes. A genius like me always has to be there in advance. It's only natural!"

Jumping out of bed, Klug prepared for the day, starting with a well balanced breakfast: a bowl of roasted puyos in milk. To complete his perfect breakfast, he reached for a fruit, a delicious apple from a bowl of various fruits. As Klug tried to grab the apple, his hand instead landed on an orange. Eyes narrowed as the magician spotted Sig, who was standing in front of the table where the bowl rested, an orange in his hand.

"Sig! How many times must I tell y-"

"Klug... please... your vitamins. You have a test today, you need them..."

"--I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID ORANGE!"

Pushing the orange back into Sig's hands, Klug stormed upstairs to get out of his PJs, adorned with a tiny chocolate bar pattern. He slipped into his usual clothes and jumped out the window, in an attempt to avoid Sig. Unfortunately, the bug boy watched his fall, as expressionless as before. Klug got up rather painfully, readjusting his glasses and attempted to collect his form. Sig stared at him, an orange in hand.

"So, are you going to eat that orange?"

A high pitched scream was emitted, shattering the closest windows to a million shards. It came from Klug's mouth, who wasn't expecting Sig's presence down here. Of course, by the time the magician was done changing, Sig had just exited the house.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I! DON'T! WANT! YOUR! ORANGE!"

"Hey, we should be heading to school."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

On their way to the magic school, Sig had attempted to make Klug eat the orange a grand total of 42 times, getting the boy more and more angry every new attempt that was made. If only he had muscles, he'd deck Sig into the ground! Oh! Wouldn't it be so grand? Then again, just looking at that blank face of Sig's made him feel uneasy. Klug feared that Sig would probably murder him if he even attempted that.

The two of them arrived at the school... just in time. As Klug took seat, the bell rang loudly, as if it had been bass boosted. Boy! He had never been this late before... He couldn't help but wonder what happened. Could it have been Sig's doing? Whatever had caused this late arrival, it didn't matter right now.

Today, the test was simply one on theory, of the easiest kind for a 'genius' like Klug. As the sheets were passed around, Klug reached inside of his desk to attempt grabbing a pencil. However, the desk was full... of round, squishy things? And everything was somewhat wet, too. Opening up the desk revealed that it was full of oranges. Shock? Surprise? He didn't know how to feel. "How did those get in here?!" Klug thought, clenching his fists, turning around to look at where Sig was sitting. The boy stared back, slowly waving his hand in Klug's general direction, before focusing his attention back on his own test.

Klug did the same, not wanting to cause a scene right away. Except when he realized that he still didn't have a pencil. He could just ask for one, right? Though, the boy was too prideful to ask for such a simple matter. Ms. Accord quickly took notice that Klug was lacking a pencil, and conjured one on the spot. She softly whispered to him:

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask for a pencil."

The magician sighed in response, taking the pencil.

"Thank you, Ms. Accord."

Only a few more minutes later, Klug was already finished with the test. While he was distracted with all those questions, the juice from the oranges had poured all over the ground, flooding most of the room. He dropped his sheet into the wet mess and it was now completely soaked in orange juice. Regardless, Klug gave the copy to Ms. Accord, politely asking:

"Where's Sig?"

"Oh, Sig? He left a quite a while ago."

"Huh?!"

"Oh, and I can't accept this copy of your test. Because of the sudden appearance of juice, you'll have to come retake it another day."

"WHAT!!!"

This...this was unacceptable. Because of Sig's stupid orange antics, he had to come back some other time to retake a test he could've easily finished now. Not only that, but the bug boy was nowhere to be found. Unless...

...No, it couldn't be, right?

Running back home, Klug slammed the door open, panting heavily.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiG! SIG! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, SOMEWHERE. REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"Hi, Klug. How did the exam go?"

"OH! AH! NNNGHH!! YOU KNOW HOW IT WENT!"

"No, I don't."

"THE ORANGES, SIG."

"About that..."

"What? What now?"

Sig headed towards the kitchen, making a hand motion to have Klug follow him there. He then proceeded to leave, without a word, heading to some room upstairs. The magician was awfully confused, as per usual, but went to open the fridge to get a nice glass of fresh milk--

"OH. MY... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Oranges poured out of the fridge, burying Klug as if he was getting crushed by a comet amount of nuisance puyos. It felt as if the wave of them was never going to stop, but thankfully, it did. Wiggling out of them, he held onto the counter, trying to make his way upstairs.

"SIG, WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	3. DAY III: Definitely not the bee's knees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig shows Amitie his bee friends.

At last, after a tremendous amount of effort, Klug was free of the orange pile, now ascending the stairs after not getting an answer from Sig.

''Sig, I KNOW you're up there! Answer my question immediately!!!''

The bug boy left the bathroom, taking care to close the door behind him. There was a slight smile to his face, considering the business he had just attended to in the bathroom. Spotting his friend about a meter away, Sig went to meet up with him.

''Klug? I take it you saw the oranges.''

''YES, I SAW THEM! CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS?''

''You should avoid the bathroom upstairs.''

''HEY ANSWER MY QUES-- Wait, why?''

''There's bees in there. Keeping some bee friends in the bathroom.''

''YOU'RE WHAT?!''

''Beekeeping.''

Defeated sigh. There was just no winning with this guy around. Trying to recompose himself, Klug readjusted his glasses and put his hands on his hips, as he uttered a few words:

''W-well, whatever. It's only a minor inconvenience.''

In reality, it wasn't at all, but he didn't want to deal with bees, and god knows how many bees are in there, considering Sig's...obsession with bugs.  
Thankfully, there was another bathroom downstairs, and that one was bee-free, at least for now. Klug noticed Sig was staring at him with a mild smile, and the magician was honestly concerned what that look meant, until the boy spoke up:

''Klug.''

''Yeah?''

''Klug.''

''Are we really doing this again? Get to the point!''

''Klug...''

''I heard you!''

''What if we... put Amitie's soul in your book?''

''That sounds like a good idea...WAIT WHAT?! Why?''

''Why not?''

''I...W-well...Uhhh... You know what, let's do it.''

''Alright.''

Sig took an empty gallon jug that was laying around, from the time he had drank an entire gallon of milk to himself. He gestured to Klug, and asked for the book, which he proceeded to shake with great force above the jug. The soul was absorbed into the jug, which Sig secured with the cap. Heading back down the stairs, the bug boy put the transferred soul in the fridge, for potential later use. All they needed now, was to get Amitie to Klug's house, so they could seal her soul into the book. Taking out his cellphone, Sig called Amitie:

''Hey, Amitie.''

''Sig! Wicked, I wanted to talk to you, too!''

''Yeah, but first I have a question. Would you like to have a sleepover at Klug's?''

''Sleepover? Sounds fun! But hey-- there's something I wanted to ask--''

''Ok, see you there.''

Click.

While they were waiting for Amitie, Klug uneasily held his arm, wanting to say something. Sig, on his end, slurped a juice orange carelessly, staring at Klug with what one could assume be eyes filled with... delight? He looked joyful, which was either really good, or maybe a sign to take caution. Finally, Klug spoke up:

''Uh--Uhm, Sig?''

''Yeah?''

''Amitie isn't dead... we can't--''

''Yes.''

''Sig--''

''Shh...''

Sig pushed an orange against Klug's lips, the juice bursting out as he applied more strength to his grip, splashing the other boy directly in the face and dripping onto the ground. It seemed to work well to shut down Klug's worries, as he now looked at Sig with disappointment. Klug left Sig to his own device as he went to clean off his wet face in the bathroom downstairs.

A few minutes later, somebody was knocking at the door. While Klug was busy getting himself dry, Sig took it upon himself to answer it. It was pretty obvious who was going to be on the other side, in any case. Opening the door, Sig greeted Amitie, and let her in.

"Hey, Sig. Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"Actually... I forgot what I wanted to ask earlier."

"That's ok. Hey, Amitie."

"Yeah?"

"Want to see something cool?"

"Ohhh~ Of course I do!"

Sig grabbed her arm and lead her to the bathroom upstairs. At first, she was confused as to why he was taking her there. Many weird thoughts passed her head, but Sig wasn't that kind of guy, right? What did he want to show her in the bathroom, of all places? Sig pushed open the door, dragging her in quickly and closing the door behind him.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I didn't want the bees to escape."

Bees? Amitie turned around, noticing an impressive amount of bees occupying the bathroom. She felt a bit fearful, not moving an inch, in fear of getting stung by one of them.

"You can keep checking the bees out, I'll be right back."

With that said, Sig left the bathroom, leaving Amitie to play with the bees. However, on his way out, the boy had "accidently" broken the door's lock, leaving Amitie trapped inside. He went on to check on Klug, who by now had finished his drying business.

"Sig, where's Amitie? I could've sworn I heard her voice."

The bug boy opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut short by a shrill scream, coming from upstairs.

"Huh."

"S-Sig?! What did you do? W-was that Amitie screaming?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"T-then..."

Both of them made their way up to the bathroom, knocking and asking if Amitie was okay. No answer. They called out to her again-- still no answer. Klug tried to open the door, but since the knob was stuck, nothing could be done. The only way to get in now, was to break down the door or get in by the window. Sig, on the other hand, had a better plan. He twisted the knob so hard, that the mechanism slinked backed in, as if broken in the opposite direction. A peak inside revealed the brutal reason why Amitie hadn't been answering them: She was dead. The bees had done short work of her, to say the least.

"SIG, A-AMITIE. SHE'S DEAD!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"What are we going to do?!"

"Put her soul in the book. Isn't that what we wanted to do in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. R-right. But what about the body?"

"Uhh. I guess we can put her in the fridge, for now."

"WE CAN'T KEEP A DEAD BODY IN MY FRIDGE!"

"The basement?"

"That's a bit better, I assume."

"Alright."

Sig pulled Amitie's body out of the bee room, down the entire set of stairs. He placed her on the living room's table and sat down on the couch. Klug, on his end, followed after, and prepared the book for receiving Amitie's soul. He stood in front of the recently deceased body, recited a few incantations, only to smack her straight in the face with the opened book.

"And that's all there is to it!"

As a result, (+1) Amitie was added to the Record of Sealing.


	4. DAY IV: Orange is the color of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey overtakes the house as Sig attempts to make peace with the bees inhabiting the bathroom.

Another day, another opportunity for it to go completely awry. Thankfully, today there wasn't any school to be had, not that it really made a difference.   
Klug had attempted, before going to bed last night, to clean up the orange mess from the kitchen.   
Part of it had been taken care of by Sig, who was consuming them at a somewhat alarming rate. Which was good, probably.

In the air, a faint smell of honey occupied the house. It was more proeminent upstairs, but it was still possible to detect it from the kitchen and living room.   
Sig, who had been peacefully napping away on the couch, woke up upon hearing Klug's morning yelling, as per usual.

"Hey...could you keep it down? I'm trying to rest here."

"IT'S NOON, YOU BUFFOON! GET UP ALREADY!"

"Fine..."

Sig rose up from the couch, heading directly for the bathroom upstairs. On his end, Klug placed a disappointed hand on his face, sighing deeply.   
It was either this guy was up at ungodly hours of the morning, or he'd be asleep for way too long. There was no inbetween and Klug hated every part of it.

"Klug!"

The sound of a door being closed rather rapidly could be heard from upstairs.

"KLUG! Come, quick!"

Rapid steps were taken up the stairs as Klug was filled with worry. Did something break in the bathroom? Were the bees too numerous?

"What now?!"

"Klug..."

"What is it??"

Honey was leaking from underneath the door, covering the floor beneath their feet in the sticky substance.   
It was a liquid that moved rather slowly and thankfully enough, it wouldn't be flooding the house in a matter of seconds.

"I have numerous bad news for you..."

"Tell me, already!"

"Alright... which bad news do you want first? Bad news one, bad news two, bad news three..."

"Whatever! I don't care!"

"In order...gotcha."

"Will you get to it?!"

"Okay. The bathroom is flooded with honey."

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"The bees are sentient."

"Alright, that's ENOUGH."

Hearing that, Klug headed towards the stairs, taking big steps through the honey, which was beginning to be quite the encumbrance. Sentient bees? Come on, now. This was just getting ridiculous. He's had enough and he was getting out of there. He wasn't going to deal with this anymore. Enough bullshit. Enough bees. Enough of Sig's dumb antics.

"Klug."

"Klug..."

"I'M DONE, SIG!"

"The beeple... they're angry. We need to appease them."

"MMmnghgh!! I can't believe this. Ohh! I don't care what you do, just... make sure they don't cause an even bigger mess. Ugh!"

With that, Klug descended the stairs, kicking a few leftover oranges out of the way and fucked off somewhere else. Probably on a walk or something. It was a nice day out, so why not make the most of it? Mhhm! It was going to be great, just him, the blue sky, the forest and Amitie's sealed soul. Amazing. Fun. Not weird at all.

Sig, who didn't have the chance to say anything before Klug left, took it upon himself to speak with the beeple. A long and complicated discussion was had with their leader, to find some sort of middleground between the people of the household and the beeple. When Sig refused their demands to expand their territory, they grew angrier, even menacing to execute the boy for his foolishness. However, it all changed when Sig suggested they make a pact of peace, where he offered to give them oranges for substenance and growth of their colony. On top of the orange deal, he'd allow them to expand as much as they wanted, as long as it remained within the bathroom's walls. With that, the treaty was accepted, and both parties were greatly pleased.

Later that day, Klug returned home, calm and relaxed. Ahh! That walk had been wonderful, albeit long. He had some puyo matches here and there, came across some people he knew. No one tried to shove him in a locker...! All in all, a great day. Klug still ignored the current beeple situation, but maybe ignorance was bliss. All that mattered for now is that the boy needed to sleep. He gently dropped Amitie on the nightstand, alongside his glasses.

"Goodnight, Amitie."

Click.   
The lights were off.

 


	5. DAY V: Please wake up, Amitie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug retakes his test, while Sig tries to find money.

The sunlight was just barely making itself known, as it was quite early in the morning. Klug stretched, taking his glasses off the nightstand and putting them on his barely awakened face. He'd need them to see the cruel colors of the world, yet again. Maybe he'd be better off without them or... on second thought, maybe not. Klug would rather see whatever bullshit awaited him, in any case.

He was up before anyone else for only one reason. Well, maybe more than one reason. The boy wanted to show off, which was one of them. The most important reason behind it, however, was that he had to retake his test, which had been scheduled today. He took a quick glance at Sig before departing, revealing that the bug boy was still sound asleep. Klug was awfully thankful, he didn't want his copy to drown in the orange juice AGAIN. With light steps, the magician made his way outside and onwards to the school.

It was only a few hours later that Sig had woken up. The time was around noon, which was a pretty regular time for him to get up at. His first thought went directly to tell him to check the fridge. He needed food and was hoping that there was something to eat in there. Opening the door or rather, tearing it off again showed that they were nearly out of oranges. No other food could be found in the entire house. ''It's okay'', Sig thought. There was still money in his wallet or even Klug's wallet, right?

Nope. Only a few pennies remained in Sig's jar and Klug wasn't home at the moment. Maybe Klug's secret cash stash, his savings? Still nothing impressive.  
Sig had to face the brutal reality: they were running out of money and fast.

Not only that, the orange reserve was also running low, which was a bad sign. Less food and most importantly-- it meant less resource to trade with the beeple. Hopefully, they weren't going to ask for more anytime soon. His last resort idea was to attempt to wake up Amitie, whose soul was resting gently in the book, which Klug had left on the nightstand.

''Amitie.''

No response.

''Amitie..''

Nope, still no answer.

''Amitie...''

It wasn't getting anywhere, but Sig kept at it, taking bites out of what remained of the oranges to try and quench his hunger. Sig continued to call Amitie's name for the next 7 hours and 30 minutes, an effort that had been proven futile.

Amitie still wouldn't wake up. Now, the only thing that had changed over time was the amount of oranges, which had dwindled down to only a handful. After such a long amount of time, Klug finally returned home. The test hadn't taken that much time to complete, but he had other business to attend to during the day. Like... hanging out with Lemres, for starters! Ohhh, that had been the highlight of his day. Much more fun than dealing with Sig's constant bullshit.

Unfortunately, as with all good things, it had to come to an end eventually. The instant Klug set foot in his own home, Sig arrived to greet him.

''Ah, yes. Sig. Hello. You're still here, I see.''

''Klug...''

''Don't tell me. The beeple are asking for a soul, now? Good thing we--''

''No. Klug...''

''No? What is it, then?''

''Wake Amitie up...''

''Absolutely not. Do it yourself.''

''I've been trying for the past 7 hours and 30 minutes.''

''Well, keep trying.''

''Klug, it's important. We need her awake.''

''Hold on just a second now-- how is it that WE need her awake, and not just you? I wasn't even here today! Whatever YOU did is YOUR own problem to deal with!''

''We're running out of cash, Klug.''

''W-what?''

Klug checked his wallet the instant Sig pronounced those words, his mouth nearly unhingeing from his face as shock overtook him. It was...empty! Not even a single penny! Where did all the money go?!

''SIG? Where's my CASH?!''

''Uhh... Well, I thought you'd have more.''

''NO?!!''

''I used it to buy oranges for the beeple...''

''Why are you buying oranges for them?!''

''Oh yeah, I didn't tell you about that, too. Uhhh, they're kinda aggressive and the only way to calm them down is to give them oranges. Simple enough.''

Deep, frustrated sigh as he pinched his forehead. This was fine. Completely fine. Not. Ugh! Why did he have to be this way and why were they even friends?!  
Klug decided to take actions by...

...agreeing to wake Amitie up.

''Ghhg...Fine. We'll go wake up Amitie. It's not like that'll have a big impact.''

''Alright...''

The two of them stood in Klug's room, in front of the nightstand. It was time to bring Amitie into the world of the AWAKENED.

''Hey, Amitie! Wake up already, it's like... 7:30 PM. Why are you STILL ASLEEP?''

No answer.

''I see this isn't working as planned... I will have to use my plan B!''

With that said, Klug started emitting a low buzzing noise, sounding similar to a bee's buzz. It took only a few seconds before Amitie responded to the noise, shrieking in fear as her ghastly soul body convulsed abruptly.

''MAKE IT STOooooooP!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!!!''

''Good morning, Amitie.''

''Hi Sig! Hi Klug! A-Are the bees gone?''

''There's no bees.''

''Whew! That's a relief!''

Part of it was a lie, but they were better off keeping it shut than to have her freak out again. Sig only had one more thing to ask of her:

''Amitie, do you mind if we take your money? We uh, kinda need it.''

''Sure! Go right ahead! It's not like I can use it since y'know, haha! I'm dead!''

''Thanks.''

''You're welcome! Oh, by the way, when can I go back in my body?''

''Uh. It's not that simple, just ask Klug.''

''Completely true, 100% factual truth. It would be very difficult to return you to your body.''

''Aww, that's not wicked at all! Oh well...''

''Sorry, Amitie.''

All of them headed down to the basement, where Amitie's body was kept. Sig took her wallet out and put it away in one of his own pockets. Thankfully, she had come to their house with a considerable amount of money on her, plus the card to her bank account. With what money he had at his disposition now, Sig decided to do the right thing, which simply consisted of buying several hundred more oranges.

The sheer size of the shipment occupied a big part of the house. Klug, at this point, had already grew accustomed to moving through phenomenal amounts of oranges. He didn't care anymore, he'd just go along with it, as he always did before. It was his reality now, and he had grown to accept it.

Another eventful day came to an end. Klug, who was too tired to climb through the oranges, instead passing out atop of them, alongside Sig, plus Amitie, who he had been holding onto all this time.

 


	6. DAY VI: Art of Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug and Sig go job hunting.

Today was the day where they would finally have to find a solution to their money troubles.   
Amitie's money had been a blessing, but they couldn't rely solely on that.   
After all, it would run out some day or another. What was one way, perhaps one of the best ways, to make money?

Ah yes. Finding a job. An activity that can be fun or boring depending on the case, but always quite a chore. It required both time AND effort! Not only that, both Sig and Klug had school. In turn, that meant they'd have to find a balance between school and work. It wasn't going to be easy, for sure. What else could they do in this situation? Money doesn't grow on trees, nor fall out of the sky. Actually... people, potentially with money, fall from the sky almost all the time, thanks to particularly powerful Puyo matches. Though, these people don't usually give their cash away willingly and acquiring it any other way would be a crime. After a few hours of class, they were finally free to think about what they could be doing.

"Sig, finding bugs is not a source of revenue, it's just a hobby!"

"....."

"Ugh, this is going to be more complicated than I thought..."

Scrunching the journal in his hands, Klug let out a disappointed sigh. There really wasn't many interesting offers in it, let alone anything that was worth investing time in. It didn't help that Sig wasn't focusing at all, instead biting into an orange, juice leaking out as per usual, his focus completely void of attention. Amitie couldn't be of any help either, being a soul trapped in a book and all. Klug tried to find solutions, other places to look for jobs. The town? Yeah, it seemed like a good option. They'd need to walk and ask around a lot, but at this point, anything was worth a try. While Klug was lost to his thoughts, Sig managed to soak the book Amitie resided in with some orange juice, alongside flooding the entire kitchen table. It took him a moment, to notice the mess the bug boy had just caused.

"Sig, care to explain THIS? Why'd you spill orange juice all over the place?"

"Uh, it wasn't me."

"...Come on! Next, you're going to tell me it was Amitie?"

"Yeah."

"Look at her!"

Cue Amitie's soul face down into the orange juice, seemingly crying into it. Bubbles formed where her 'mouth' was, as if she was drowning in it.   
Thankfully, being a soul and all, that was impossible.

"Looks like she's having fun, if you ask me."

"She's suffering."

"You don't know that."

"I-I...GGH.."

At a loss for words, Klug refrained from adding anything else regarding the matter. Instead, he choosed to focus on something vastly more important-- the jobs.

"Whatever. Let's go out to town for jobs. Maybe someone will take us in."

"Sounds like a plan. But uh... what about Amitie?"

Glug glug glug. Amitie hadn't moved from her current spot.

"Ah, she'll manage. Just leave her on the counter, we're going to go job hunting."

"Okay."

Ignoring Klug's advice, Sig picked up Amitie and shoved her in his orange-filled bag.  
With that done, he followed after Klug and began walking towards Primp Town's center.

Once arrived, it didn't take too long for them to come across their first job offer.   
It was a new place that had just recently opened and they were still looking for employees, it seemed.

A restaurant, though it was unclear who owned it from the outside.   
That all changed once a step was taken in, there were now no doubts about who owned the place.   
Decorated all over with mushrooms, with a big sign above the kitchen's counter written:  
"FRESH. DELICIOUS. SOUP. All you can eat, only 5.99$."

It had to be Gogotte. Who else kept trying to feed everyone and everything soup?   
Though now, it seemed like he had decided to open a business. A less strange way to go about it, in any case.

Klug and Sig headed to the counter, hoping they could ask for an interview on the spot.

"Hello? Hey, we're here for the job offer!"

Rumbling noises could be heard coming out of the kitchen, followed by a loud clang.   
A few moments later, the mushroom loving boy came out of the kitchen, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, oh, oh! Employees? You're hired."

"But we didn't even--"

"You work here now."

Gogotte pointed at Klug first, gesturing to follow him in the kitchen. "That guy must be really desperate for workers..." Klug thought, a hand underneath his chin.   
But before they could get started...

"Wait-- what about Sig?"

"Cleaning duties. Order duties."

Pronouncing those words, Gogotte spun around, grabbed a broom and a mop from the corner of the room, which he promptly shoved into Sig's hands.

"Just make sure the place is clean."

"Okay. Sounds simple enough."

He returned to the kitchen, Klug following closely behind. Who knew getting a job was this easy?   
Though, Klug was still a bit worried about Sig. Cleaning duties?   
He was the boy who flooded the classroom with orange juice, after all. Who's to say he wasn't going to do it again?

Though for now, it was of uttermost importance to focus on the task at hand and learning the restaurant's specialties. Which only consisted of soup, mind you, but it was still an art in its own right. After hours of different soup method teachings from Gogotte, Klug finally caught a break. Leaving the comfort of the restaurant's kitchen, he was somehow expecting the place to be covered in oranges or filled with bugs or some other thing. Nope. Sig stood there, although it was clear he wasn't exactly 'there', most likely spacing out as usual.

"Sig!"

Klug ran up to him, shaking a hand in front of his face.

"Don't fall asleep on the job!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Klug."

"This job is pretty simple, you see, in a matters of but hours, I've already mastered the arts of soup-making!"

"Cool. Can I borrow your phone for a moment?"

"Uh, sure. What for?"

Klug handed his phone to Sig, a somewhat confused expression on his face.

"I need to call Sig."

Thinking he might've misheard, Klug asked for clarification:

"What?"

"I'm calling Sig."

Sig entered his number into Klug's phone, which prompted his own phone to start vibrating. Answering his own phone, the bug boy started discussing with himself. Something about bees and another thing unrelated about bugs, at least that's how much Klug understood of the somewhat muffled conversation. Now that Sig was done with his "call", he handed the phone back to Klug. Except that it wasn't the right phone. Sig had given Klug his own phone.

"I need a favor."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Follow me."

It was a tiny bit worrying, considering the "conversation" the bug boy just had with himself. But Klug followed after, anticipating the worst.   
They reached what seemed to be work lockers. A minute or so passed, with Sig staring at the lockers and not budging from his spot.

"Uh, Sig? What are we even here for?"

"Can you open the locker for me?"

"O-okay..."

Klug opened the locker, which was nearly empty, save for Sig's orange-filled bag and the book containing Amitie.

"Wait, what's Amitie doing in there? Didn't I tell you to leave her home?!"

Ignoring Klug's question again, Sig got to the point:

"Amitie... Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"It's dark in here~! Please take me out of hereeeeeeeeeee~"

"I'll take that as a no."

Sig pushed Klug aside gently and closed the door of the locker himself. He was headed back to the restaurant's main room and Klug followed him once more.   
There wasn't anything Klug could say in response to what had just happened, deciding to just return to his work in the kitchen.

Not even when the workday was over, did Klug bother to ask about it, deciding it would be better to accept things as they are. 


	7. Day VII: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug and Sig spend an entire day at work.

Amitie is still contained within the darkness of the locker, Klug's learning more about soup and Sig is... cleaning.

Just another day at work.


	8. Day VIII: Wrong Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another day of work, a familiar face comes around!

Today's shift ended earlier than usual; on the grounds that Gogotte wanted to reorganize the menu. Thus; with the restaurant closed, both of them were to head home. Klug left first, after taking good care to close the kitchen. Sig, on the other hand, had a bit more on his plate. He had to clean the restaurant before leaving, including some parts of the kitchen as well as the dishes. As Sig was taking care of the remaining work, Klug was almost home. About halfway on his merry walk, the boy with glasses encountered a familiar figure.

"Ah. Salutations, Arle."

"Klug! Long time no see!"

"Two weeks isn't really long."

An intense stare from her part. Something about her aura was slightly threatening. Regardless, she seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"Hmm. Anyways, whatcha been up to?"

"Oh, it's terrible!"

"What is?"

"S-sig!"

"Did something bad happen to him?!"

"No. He's been a thorn in my side for quite a few days already! Because of HIM we have to work a day job, we have to deal with angry, bee people?!   
It sucks! This doesn't even begin to describe how much of a pain he is! Ohhh! Why?!"

While Klug was rambling on about Sig, Arle decided to take her phone out to try and call Sig. However, as she pressed Sig in her contact list, the jingle of his phone resonated inside of Klug's pocket.

"..."

"....."

Awkward stare between the two.

"Hey, Klug."

"H-huh."

"Why do you have Sig's phone?"

Arle approached menacingly, Klug taking a few steps back, scared of what Arle might do to him.

"If you don't answer truthfully..."

She grabbed him by the collar, pressing her forehead against his with such force that his little hat fell off dramatically onto the ground. Her stare was like a bunch of knives, digging deeper with every seconds passing.

"HUgGGYYYAAahhh.....!!! I...HE...!"

"Spill the beans, Klug."

"I-I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Oh, you don't? But aren't you Mr.Know-it-all?"

"A-AH. Y-you're right I do know! Haha! W-we probably accidently swapped phones or something! Hh..Ha."

"I see! Sorry for the trouble!"

Arle gently put Klug down, a soft smile occupying her face. How could she smile like this?! Especially after what she had just done! Sheesh!

Both of them walked away, although Klug's walk was closer to a sprint, trying to get as far as possible from Arle as he could. Why and how was she so scary?!

Klug was now completely out of Arle's sight. At the speed he had been going, it hadn't taken very long for him to do so. Only a minute or so later, Arle encountered the owner of the phone Klug was holding onto.

"Oh, it's Si-"

"Hey Arle, have you seen Klug?"

"Just passed him, why?"

"Here."

Sig handed something sticky and square shaped to Arle.

"Uhm...?"

"Klug's phone."

"Ah."

"Please give it to him. Thank you."

"Okay?"

Arle looked down at the phone, which was now stuck to her hands. Upon closer inspection, the substance seemed to be honey, which didn't surprise her much considering it was Sig, of all people, who had given it to her. Maybe he took pictures of the bees? A fun thought! Though, now she was tasked with giving the phone back to Klug. Arle had no idea where Klug lived, but she would figure it out, right? If things came to worst; she could always ask Amitie!

Wait, she could just ask Sig! But when Arle looked up, the bug boy was nowhere to be found. Gone. Vanished.

Ah well, that didn't work out! She headed towards Amitie's home, whose location she had known from the times they had hung out together at her house. Fun times, maybe they could hang out again since she was here! Her friend didn't live very far and within about a dozen of minutes of walking, Arle had reached her destination.

Knock Knock.

But nobody answered the door.

Another knock. Ringing the doorbell.

No answer.

She called out to her:

"Amitie?"

...Still nothing. Arle mumbled to herself:

"That's strange... Maybe she's asleep?"

As last resort, Arle climbed inside through a window that she made short work of with one of her spells.

"I'm coming in! Hope you don't mind."

Not a noise could be heard aside from Arle's heavy steps and the sound of her own voice echoing against the walls.  
She headed towards Amitie's room, to check if her friend was indeed asleep. Sliding the door open revealed that no one was home.  
Thankfully, it hadn't been all for naught, as Arle spotted something useful on Amitie's desk-- an address book!

Flipping slowly through the pages with her nose, she spotted Klug's address almost immediately, being written in deep purple. The name of the street didn't ring a bell and she remembered wanting to go look for Carbuncle, who had run off again. Maybe mailing the phone in an enveloppe would be better. Opening a few drawers of different furnitures out of the room, Arle finally found an enveloppe, in which she shoved the honey-dripping phone in, though not without difficulty. With the phone inserted, she went to wash the sticky substance off her hand so that it would be easier for her to write down the address and deposit it in the mail deposit box for later delivery.

Hopefully, it would make its way to its owner!

Now, Arle was going to look for her cute little friend, Carbuncle!

By the time Arle mailed the enveloppe and left Amitie's home, Sig had already arrived home, after spacing out and looking for some bugs, to an exhausted and still slightly scared Klug.

"Klug."

"Klug..."

"Sig, I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone."

"Okay."

Sitting down next to Klug, Sig slid an orange in his hands.

"Sig........"

He wanted to be upset, but he just didn't have the energy. Klug ate the orange, despite not really wanting it at all, just to please Sig.

"Huh... You're eating it."

"..."

After the orange was consumed, Klug laid down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

Now covered with a warm blanket, he'd be set off for the night.

"Good night, Klug.


End file.
